


Плохой день

by 006_stkglm, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 2-й левел, мини [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not copy to another site, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: Не все дни бывают хорошими





	Плохой день

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Джонатан](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636183) by [006_stkglm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm), [fandom_Kings_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018). 



> Название: Плохой день  
> Автор: WTF Kings 2019  
> Бета: WTF Kings 2019  
> Размер: мини, 2850 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Стюарт/Джек Бенджамин  
> Категория: пре-слэш, слеш  
> Жанр: драма, флафф, hurt/comfort  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Не все дни бывают хорошими  
> Предупреждения: AU. ПТСР, описание последствий пыток и плена  
> Примечания: Происходит во вселенной fandom Kings 2018 «Джонатан» и драббла «Хороший день». Разрешение автора на использование персонажей получено.  
> 

 

Еще накануне вечером, заметив у самого горизонта кристально-чистого вечернего неба тонкую темную полосу облаков, Стью нахмурился. Звание «Солнечный штат» Флорида носила вполне заслуженно, но порой выдавались и ненастные дни, и если сам Стью не имел ничего против освежающего дождя время от времени, то для Джека непогода, к сожалению, значила только одно: плохой день.

Возясь с ужином, Стью то и дело поглядывал в занимавшие всю выходящую на побережье Атлантического океана окна. Полоска облаков не ширилась, но и не исчезала. Приложение на смартфоне обещало завтра лишь кратковременную облачность, но Стью, хоть и позволил себе робкую надежду, что к утру погода наладится, не особенно удивился, проснувшись ночью от того, что Джек потерянно стоял посреди спальни, обхватив себя руками и тихонько раскачиваясь, очевидно, снова потерявшись на полпути от кровати к ванной комнате. Памперс на нем был теплым и полным, когда Стью его коснулся, и Джек издал тихий звук — наполовину обеспокоенный, наполовину раздраженный. В хорошие дни такие инциденты случались с ним все реже и реже.

— Ничего, сэр, — успокаивающе проговорил Стью, кладя руку ему на поясницу и мягко направляя в сторону ванной комнаты, дверь в которую по ночам всегда была полуоткрыта, а внутри горел маленький неяркий ночник. — Ничего страшного, сейчас все поправим.

Шило, добродушный пятимесячный пес, помесь ретривера и лабрадора, следивший за ними с разворошенной кровати Джека, зевнув, поднялся на ноги, спрыгнул на пол и, щелкая отросшими когтями по доскам пола, потрусил следом.

Вымытый и переодетый, Джек прекратил переминаться с ноги на ногу, заметно успокоился и, не без помощи Стью вернувшись в постель, даже положил ладонь на холку заскочившего следом Шила, поглаживая гладкий короткий мех неуклюжими движениями искалеченных пальцев. Несколько минут он отрешенно глядел куда-то в темноту, не замечая возни устраивающегося у него под боком щенка, но в конце концов мерный шум прибоя за окном убаюкал его снова.

Стью несколько мгновений размышлял, не последовать ли его примеру, но часы показывали начало пятого, и, рассудив, что побудка часом раньше или позже погоды ему не сделает, он потихоньку поднялся, подхватил по-армейски аккуратно сложенные вещи и выскользнул из спальни. В просторной гостиной на низеньком столике перед диваном тоже горел ночник и была включена подсветка на кухне на случай, чтобы Джек, если заблудится спросонья, не ударился о мебель.

В мягком сиянии электричества в доме прилипшая к окнам снаружи темнота казалась непроглядной, сильнее слышный здесь ропот океана напоминал отголоски далекой канонады, и Стью, невольно передернув плечами, щелкнул пультом. Светильники медленно ожили, выхватывая из темноты знакомый дощатый пол, устланный плетеными циновками, кресла с наброшенными на них подушками и пледами и забытый вчера на столе контейнер с остатками безнадежно растаявшего теперь мороженого. Возле светильников заплясали, всплескивая крыльями, мотыльки. Дальше, среди густого темного моря травы, можно было различить убегающую вниз к пляжу дорожку песка. Зевнув, Стью включил запрограммированную ровно на пять кофеварку и полез в холодильник.

К тому времени, как он допивал первую чашку, жуя наскоро поджаренный с ломтиками бекона тост, раздалось знакомое цоканье: Шило сначала сунул нос в свою пустую пока еще миску для корма, полакал воды, ткнулся холодной мокрой мордой в босые ноги Стью и нетерпеливо завертелся перед ним, всем своим видом изображая слово «гулять». Стью выключил плиту, потянулся за кофейником и, наполнив чашку, кивнул питомцу: «Ну пошли».

Шило кубарем слетел с крыльца, оглашая окрестности звонким лаем, и Стью в очередной раз порадовался, что на милю окрест нет никого, кого могли бы побеспокоить их ранние прогулки. Под ногами скрипел вездесущий песок и было неожиданно свежо — ветер, хоть и несильный, ощутимо холодил спину даже под наброшенным прямо на футболку худи. Где-то в вышине затянутого плотной пеленой облаков неба кричали чайки. Стрелка закрепленного на стене дома барометра ощутимо клонилась вниз.

Джек проснулся заторможенный и вялый. Обычный утренний ритуал занял вдвое больше обычного времени, и под конец он наотрез отказался одевать не то, что обувь — даже носки.

— Сегодня пасмурно, Джек, — предпринял Стью еще одну попытку, когда стало понятно, что Джек не собирается отрывать ноги от пола. — Я выходил с утра, там прохладно.

Джек, продолжая смотреть куда-то мимо его плеча, резко выдохнул носом. Шило, подняв голову от веревочной игрушки, которую теребил в ожидании, пока хозяева соберутся и будут готовы заняться уже наконец им, заинтересованно замолотил по полу хвостом.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Стью, поднимаясь с пола и возвращая носки в нижний ящик комода. — Как скажете, сэр.

Завтрак пришлось разогревать, но Джек все равно едва к нему притронулся. Благодаря занятиям с физиотерапевтом-реабилитологом навыки мелкой моторики постепенно улучшались. Он вполне мог удерживать вилку и ложку и порой даже ел самостоятельно под мягкое «а сейчас еще ложечку, сэр», но Стью уже понял, что сегодня много от него требовать не стоит. Джек отказался от ромашкового чая и апельсинового сока, выпил полчашки слабенького кофе, проигнорировал тосты, бекон, но пару луковых пончиков с сыром Стью все-таки ему скормил, так как прописанные лекарства принимать было лучше не на пустой желудок.

От упражнений для рук с эспандером и мячиками разного размера пришлось отказаться — Джек просто держал их, явно не понимая, чего от него хотят, хотя обычно было достаточно несколько раз сжать его пальцами игрушку, чтобы он начал двигать пальцами самостоятельно, и тут уж надо было следить, чтобы не перестарался. Но массаж кистей с согревающим маслом Стью сделал ему все равно, и к концу процедуры ему даже подумалось, что Джек выглядит чуть поживее, чем с утра.

К полудню небо немного посветлело, и, хотя стрелка барометра все еще держалась на достаточно низкой отметке, Стью прихватил дождевики, и они спустились к пляжу под радостный лай нарезающего вокруг них круги Шила. Обычно лазурно-голубой океанский простор сейчас был иссиня-темен. На сыром песке оседали грязноватые лохмотья пены, на берегу здесь и там виднелся выброшенный приливом мусор — клочья водорослей, добела обглоданные водой коряги, покореженные и проржавевшие железки. Шило звонко лаял на разбивающиеся о берег волны и так упорно преследовал отступающую по песку воду, что его таки окатило волной, и он выскочил на берег мокрым и вывалянным в песке. Джек, засунув руки в глубокие карманы ветровки, глядел себе под ноги, почти медитативно то растопыривая пальцы, то снова зарывая в песок, и не возражал, кода Стью повел его обратно к дому.

Визит к психотерапевту пришлось отменить: Джек явно был не в состоянии контактировать с кем-то еще и едва реагировал даже на заигрывания Шила. Аппетит предсказуемо не появился — Джек едва осилил чашку бульона, и Стью оставил попытки, видя, что Джек начинает беспокоиться.

Небо за высокими окнами потемнело, стрелка барометра опустилась чуть ниже. В воздухе теперь явно чувствовалось тягостное ожидание дождя, и, отзываясь на погоду, у Стью противно заныло бедро. Приглядывая вполглаза за безучастно сидящим на полу у дивана Джеком — Шило подпихивал тому один из своих мячиков, требуя, чтобы с ним поиграли — Стью торопливо проглотил не тронутый с завтрака тост, принял пару таблеток обезболивающего и, устроившись на диване, осторожно тронул Джека за плечо.

— Идите сюда, сэр. Давайте я вам почитаю.

В такие дни телевидение и радио, где передачу в любой момент могла прервать громкая реклама, исключались.

Джек не отреагировал, но Стью все равно взял со столика книжку — глупый приключенческий роман, который достался им вместе с домом: предыдущие хозяева бросили несколько коробок в гараже. Особо не понравившиеся Стью, когда они устраивали барбекю, пускал на растопку.

Стью надеялся, что монотонный звук его голоса в конце концов усыпит Джека, и действительно, какое-то время спустя тот завозился, неловко взобрался на диван и плюхнулся плашмя, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот и закинув руку на бедра. Стью очень хотелось запустить пальцы в его густые отросшие волосы, но Джек все еще с трудом выносил прикосновения к голове, так что он ограничился тем, что положил ладонь на загривок Джека и принялся мягко поглаживать выступающие позвонки.

Когда он в очередной раз отнял руку, чтобы перевернуть страницу, Джек издал жалобный звук и задышал часто и мелко.

— Джек? — Нахмурившись, Стью отложил книгу. — Что такое, Джек? Где-нибудь болит?

Джек хныкнул, сворачиваясь калачиком. Сквозь футболку Стью чувствовал его горячее влажное дыхание.

— Ш-ш-ш, — он мягко погладил друга по предплечью, — тш-ш-ш. Все хорошо. Я здесь, я рядом и я все исправлю, сэр. Вам только нужно дать мне знать, что не так. Хорошо?

Ответом ему послужил все тот же сдавленный звук, и Стью снова погладил его по плечу. Джек не мог ничем тут пораниться, ели они одно и тоже, так что отравление тоже исключалось, да и поел тот всего ничего. Стью наклонился к нему.

— Голова болит?

Согласный выдох. Напряженная поза чуть расслабилась теперь, когда Стью знал, что с Джеком, и мог помочь.

— Это ничего, сэр. Давление упало, а вы еще и не ели совсем. Ничего. Сейчас я принесу аспирин, сделаю холодный компресс, и все пройдет.

Вставать пришлось осторожно — нога затекла, но, по крайней мере, таблетки загнали противную ноющую боль на периферию сознания. Шило настырно путался под ногами, пока Стью искал полотенце, и так звонко тявкнул на зашипевший в стакане с водой аспирин, что с дивана донесся жалобный всхлип.

Стью опасался, что поить Джека придется с ложки, но после недолгих уговоров тот все-таки приподнял голову, и, аккуратно напоив, Стью ловко подсунул ему под затылок мокрое полотенце.

— Вот так, — тихо проговорил он, помогая Джеку снова улечься. Тот затих, но болезненная вертикальная складка меж бровей не разгладилась. — Лежите тихо, скоро полегчает.

Он накрыл ладонь Джека своей, мягко поглаживая костяшки подушечкой большого пальца и в тоже время аккуратно проверяя пульс. Пульс был хороший, сильный, разве что самую малость частил. В наступившей тишине было слышно, как снаружи шелестит под усилившимся ветром трава и как поскуливает под дверью запертый в самой дальней комнате Шило. Стью поймал себя на том, что с нетерпением ждет, когда уже хлынет дождь и из воздуха испарится наконец разлитое в нем томительное предвкушение.

Накрытые его ладонью пальцы Джека дрогнули, сжимаясь, насколько позволяла сохранившая в них подвижность и чувствительность, он приподнялся и едва успел свеситься с дивана, как его вывернуло водой и бульоном прямо на пол.

— Ничего, — проговорил он, подсаживаясь ближе и держа Джека так, чтоб тому не приходилось поддерживать собственный вес на руках. — Ничего страшного.

Джек тяжело дышал, привалившись к нему. Лоб его покрывала холодная испарина, из уголка рта вниз тянулась ниточка слюны. Стью промокнул ее полотенцем и мысленно выругался на себя за то, что не уменьшил утреннюю дозу лекарств хотя бы на треть. Как минимум у трех пилюль из шести среди побочных эффектов значились тошнота и рвота.

— Все еще нехорошо? — спросил он, промокая Джеку лоб. Тот даже не отдернул голову — тихонько застонал, стискивая зубы. — Ох. Ну ладно. Тогда идемте-ка, сэр.

Он поднялся, утягивая с собой и Джека, и, закинув его руку себе на плечо, поковылял в ванную, стараясь не слишком хромать под добавочным весом.

Джека вывернуло еще раз, но тошнота не отпускала, и он то сидел, навалившись на унитаз, то, тихонько всхлипывая, прижимался к Стью, вцепившись в его футболку насколько позволяли искалеченные пальцы, и на любую его попытку дернуться в сторону, чтобы достать сухое полотенце или сходить заварить чаю, начинал трястись, как тогда, давным-давно в госпитале, когда сестра Сэррас попыталась силой вытащить его из-под кровати. Успокаивающе поглаживая его по плечу, Стью подумал, что, может быть, близкий шум смываемого бачка напомнил Джеку тот, что был у него палате.

— Я тут, с вами, сэр, — говорил он, глядя, как в комнате постепенно становится темно. Ненастный день заканчивался, а дождь так и не пошел. В бедре от сидения на жестком полу снова проснулась боль, Шило пора было уже выгулять, но он был нужен Джеку здесь и сейчас, и все остальное отходило на второй план. — Я никуда не уйду, и вы, сэр, никуда от меня не денетесь.

Джек тихо вздохнул куда-то ему в подмышку.

Часа через два Стью решил, что двигать его уже, пожалуй, безопасно. Джек издал короткий оборванный звук, но больше усталый, чем недовольный, и покорно позволил себя раздеть и посадить на вделанное в стену просторной душевой кабины сиденье — изначально оно предназначалось для Стью, но теперь он пользовался им разве что в конце дня, если очень сильно уставал.

Поначалу, когда они только переехали, Стью мыл сначала Джека, поскольку к концу процедуры все равно оказывался мокрым с головы до пят, а потом быстренько ополаскивался сам, ежесекундно тревожась о том, что оставил Джека одного, даже если тот, завернутый в теплые после сушилки халат и полотенце, мог, не меняя позы, часами безучастно стоять там, где его поставили — в трех шагах от кабинки, чтобы видеть сквозь запотевшее стекло его силуэт. В общем, мысль о совместном душе стала настоящим спасением. Стью с удовольствием стянул с себя тренировочные штаны и пропахшую потом и рвотой футболку, забрался к нему и прикрыл за собой противоударную стеклянную дверь.

Высокая стойка в углу душевой кабины была от пола до потолка заполнена флаконами с гелями для душа и шампунями самых разнообразных расцветок и марок. Психотерапевт, имевшая помимо степени по психологии диплом ароматерапевта, выдала Стью целый список ароматов, которые могли благотворно повлиять на состояние Джека. Конечно, вывести его из состояния кататонии им было не под силу, но способствовать расслаблению мышц и усиливать способность концентрироваться и дольше задерживать внимание на чем-то одном порой получалось. Вид у Джека делался не таким отсутствующим, как обычно, пока он принюхивался к очередному сладкому или терпкому аромату. Впрочем, сегодня явно был не такой день.

Джека, завернутого после торопливого душа в теплый халат, едва хватило на то, чтобы дойти до кровати, но даже во сне он цепко держался за полотенце, которое Стью наспех обернул вокруг бедер. Стью постоял немного рядом с ним, зная, что, если сядет, то тут же заснет, оставил полотенце лежать рядом с Джеком и, наспех натянув боксеры и кардиган, пошел выгуливать Шило.

Ветер усилился. Клонившаяся к песку трава в свете зажженных на веранде светильников походила на океанские волны, и их маленький домик казался единственным убежищем среди бескрайней бесконечной пустоты. Во всяком случае, казался, пока Стью не разглядел далеко в океане огни неторопливо идущего по своим делам корабля. Шило сделал вокруг дома два быстрых круга, задрал лапу на утопающие в песке опоры крыльца и, потявкав в темноту напоследок, юркнул в дом, прямиком направляясь к миске. Стью поспешил следом, пока тот не разбудил Джека требовательным лаем.

Он прибрал в гостиной, включил ночники и снова поставил кофеварку в автоматический режим. Подумав, принял еще одну таблетку и, прихватив из холодильника бутылку воды, а из ванной ведро на случай, если Джека снова будет тошнить, вернулся в спальню.

Джек лежал, все так же прижимая к себе край мокрого полотенца, и хныкнул сквозь сон, когда Стью попытался то убрать.

— Хорошо, сэр. — Стью забрался на кровать с другой стороны, так, чтобы вес тела не приходился на раненую ногу, и улегся позади Джека. Достаточно близко, чтобы тот мог почувствовать теплого его тела, но недостаточно, чтоб тот перепугался, наткнувшись на Стью спросонья. Остатки сил ушли на то, чтобы натянуть на них обоих одеяло, и, уже проваливаясь в сон он почувствовал, как Джек, повернувшись, уткнулся ему в грудь мокрой головой.

 

Проснулся Стью как от толчка. Вокруг было темно, но в слабом свете, лившемся из полуоткрытой двери ванной, можно было различить очертания предметов. К привычному размеренному биению прибоя примешивался другой звук, и Стью не сразу понял, что это шум дождя. Он приподнялся на локте — сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы стало видно, как по стеклу сбегают торопливые капли.

— Вот и дождь, сэр. — Он протянул руку, желая коснуться теплого плеча Джека, но вместо это в ладонь ему ткнулся холодный мокрый нос, а потом сразу же по ней проехался горячий язык. Шило, свернувшийся в нагретой телом Джека ямке, радостно молотил хвостом по кровати. Джека в спальне не было.

На то, чтобы проверить все закоулки дома, ушло не больше минуты. Отчасти поэтому когда-то Стью и остановил на нем выбор: тут негде было спрятаться. Стью как раз натягивал дождевик, прикидывая, в какую сторону идти искать, когда заметил на веранде темный силуэт, и от сердца у него отлегло.

Запах дождя, когда он открыл дверь, ударил ему в лицо терпкой соленой свежестью. На веранде под навесом было сухо, но по нижним ступенькам крыльца, где, закутавшись в дождевик, сидел Джек, барабанил дождь. Впрочем, поправил себя Стью, не Джек — Джонатан. Он улыбнулся. Шило протиснулся мимо его ног, понюхал влажный воздух и, придя к выводу, что для прогулок слишком темно и сыро, решительно уселся на пороге. Стью не стал закрывать дверь.

Заслышав его шаги, Джонатан поднял голову и улыбнулся. Капюшон съехал на затылок, с падающих на глаза вихров капало на нос и лоб, но глаза у него были счастливые.

— Привет. — Стью сел на ступеньку с ним рядом.

— Давно не виделись. — Джонатан привалился к нему плечом, повозился под шуршащими складками дождевика и отсалютовал высокой термокружкой, из которой терпко пахло виски и кофе. — Не забудь потом переставить ее обратно на автомат.

— Учту, — улыбнулся Стью.

Джонатан сделал щедрый глоток и протянул кружку. Его босые ступни были зарыты в мокрый песок, и он то и дело шевелил пальцами с удовольствием так непохожим на всегдашнее немного отсутствующее выражение лица Джека.

— Не простынь мне, — Стью ворчливо подпихнул его в плечо.

— Так теплынь же, — беспечно отмахнулся Джонатан, забирая кружку. Стью фыркнул и, обхватив за плечи, крепче прижал его к себе, словно накинутым на голое тело дождевиком можно было согреть. Впрочем, температура и вправду была уже больше похожа на обычное флоридское тепло.

— Не даю тебе поспать после плохого дня… — виновато вздохнул Джонатан, но Стью строго шикнул на него:

— Вот еще. Меня на вас обоих хватит.

Висок Джонатана под его губами был теплым, капли с мокрых прядей, щекотали нос. Сзади раздалось цоканье когтей по доскам, а через секунду радостно влезший между ними Шило принялся вылизывать обоих горячим, пахнущим собачьим кормом языком.

— Ладно! Ладно, иди сюда, животное, Стью тебя сегодня уже один раз отмывал. — Джонатан сунул кружку обратно Стью, затащив щенка на колени, спрятал его под дождевиком и снова прижался к Стью теплым боком.

Где-то далеко, у самого горизонта, еле слышно заворочался и сразу же стих гром. Гроза обходила Безмятежность, штат Флорида, стороной.

— Завтра будет хороший день, — тихо сказал Джонатан, и Стью крепче прижал его к себе: 

— Обязательно будет.


End file.
